


'You're dating who?'

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC, Parental Royai, rina mustang, sig elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Roy & Riza's daughter Rina has graduated boot camp. But she's got a surprise for them. She hooked up with a certain man. A man whose last name will give Roy a massive headache.A series of one shots.





	1. Graduation Day Surprise

Riza very rarely smiled. She’s not a lifeless doll, it’s just that there isn’t much joy in doing paperwork. Which took up most of her time. It’s usually things outside of her job that bring her joy.

She smiles when her dog, Black Hayate, is chasing his own tail. She smiled when Roy kissed her good morning. Riza smiled when Rebecca and she went out for coffee. Even now, she had a smile of pride on her face. Not everyone can say their child is a military graduate.

Roy Mustang sat next his wife Riza as the two had front row seats to the ceremony. They were among the other high ranking officers watching the privates receive their achievements. A sea of blue uniforms was all one could see if looking from a high elevation. If you counted the stage as ‘high’ that is.

Private Mustang did consider it high however. There was a mild discomfort that would occur when she was above ground, but it didn’t last. It was nothing compared to what basic training had her go through. As she obtained her rank of Corporal, Rina Mustang smiled almost as brightly as her mother in the audience. Thank God boot camp was over.

As the ceremony proceeded, everyone headed to the banquet inside the mess hall.

“I’m so proud of you!” Riza said giving her daughter a hug.

Even after all her p.t, Rina still let out a subtle “Oomph.”

“Did that hurt?” Riza asked. Unfortunately, she was still a little bigger than Rina in terms of strength.

“Yes ma’am.” Rina said fixing her uniform, “My arms are still sore.”

“You’re still not used to a little pain?” Roy teased.

Rina smirked, “Well, my platoon never gave each other bear hugs.”

“What kind of hugs did they give you?” Roy asked in a snarky manner.

“The kind where you’re being carried on their back because you can’t feel your legs.” Rina snarked back.

The two stared at each other for just a moment. Roy was analyzing Rina’s face. Her short black hair, angular eyes, and youthful cheeks were taken from him. Rina’s tree brown colored eyes, arrow like nose, and small smile belonged to Riza. One thing she didn’t get from her mother was that boastful laugh Riza was currently listening too in stereo.

Both of her black haired family members caught some attention as they arched their backs laughing like, as Ed put it a few weeks ago when he visited, ‘hyenas’.

“That’s my girl!” Roy said picking Rina up off the ground with his hug. “How many people did you carry?”

“Four sir.” Rina replied.

“At once?” Roy asked sincerely.

“No sir.” Rina tightened up her posture a bit. While she was standing before her dad, she was also in the presence of a General. It would take a while to snap out of that reflex. “It was one at a time over the course of my basic training.”

“That’s good.” Riza said.

Rina smiled again, “Thank you ma’am.”

“Oh please dear. Call me mom.” Okay, maybe Riza was just as sarcastic as her husband.

“I don’t know. It seems like it could get old very quickly.” Rina joked.

“Would you prefer addressing me as ‘Brigadier General Hawkeye’ like you did when you were six?”

Finally, the young Mustang started to blush in embarrassment.

“Mom will do.” Rina sighed. ‘Geez, they always know how to push my buttons.’ she thought. 

Roy led them all to a table to continue their conversations. 

“So, how does it feel to finally be a solider?” the general asked.

Rina thought back to her early childhood. The days when her mom was ‘Brigadier General Hakeye’. The afternoons she spent with little army men toys and impersonating soldiers on a battlefield with her friends on a playground. The nights she stayed up reading about Colonel Mustang, her father’s missions. Rina didn’t have to join the military at 18. Rina was just the type of person who knew exactly what she wanted right from the beginning.

“It’s very satisfying.” Corporal Mustang replied. “I just hope I can live up to the hype.”

“‘The hype’?” Riza repeated. Rina’s answer was briefly hindered as her chest tightened a little. Her eyes didn’t avert away from her mother’s as she began.

“You and dad are highly ranked officers who fought in Ishval. You’re both Generals that protected everyone during the promised day. My last name tends to turns some heads.”

“Your last name doesn’t mean all that much.” Roy said. “What matters is what you do with your career.”

Rina eased back into her chair.

“I know. Thank you.”

“What are you going to do anyway?” Riza asked. “Before you left, you said you were going to work in investigations (CID). Is that still your intention?”

“Of course it is!” Rina said happily. “Now more than ever since my boyfriend is going in—”

“BOYFRIEND?!” Mr. & Mrs. Mustang bellowed.

It was at that moment Rina knew…she fu*ked up. 

“Damn it.” Corporal muttered under her breath.

“When did you get a boyfriend?” Riza asked almost excited.

“Oh you know. Firemen carrying him on my back after he twisted his ankle during a run. The usual.”

“So he can’t even walk correctly?” Roy asked not even remotely trying to hide his annoyance. I mean, your little girl goes off to boot camp. Then, for some reason, comes back to accidentally tell you she hooked up with someone. You’d be a little livid to if that were the case. Especially because Riza made him leave the ignition gloves at home, so he can’t even burn the bastard.

“General.” Rina sighed lightly. “He’s a nice guy.”

“I hate him already.” Roy was officially in ‘overprotective dad’ mode. Riza thought it was kind of cute…when Rina was 9 and the neighbor’s kid got her chocolates. But, at age 18, it was just sad.

So, in order to brighten the suddenly downing mood, Riza made a suggestion.

“Why don’t you go get him so we can meet?”

“I uh…I’m not too sure about-”

“That’s an order, Corporal.” Roy interjected with his grin that reeked of evil intentions.

“Yes sir.” Rina stood up, “Promise me you won’t kill him with fire.”

Riza snickered as Roy regrettably replied, “I won’t be able too.”

As their daughter left to search for her currently living boyfriend, Riza tapped Roy’s shoulder.

“You do realize she doesn’t need our approval to see anyone.”

“Like hell she can.”

“She’s 18.”

“She’s our daughter.”

“And you don’t trust her to make wise decisions and stand on her own?”

Roy wanted to reply right then and there, but knew that wouldn’t be wise. He bit his tongue trying to think of a clever retort before he realized that she had a much better point. The only time they ever had to pick her up from school, was because she got into a fight. A fight that someone else started either with her, or someone smaller than her.

“That’s what she’s good at.” Roy admitted. He massaged his temples trying to fix the mixture he was feeling. Pride and dread. “Rina is always going to make decisions based on what she thinks is right. Even if I disagree.”

“So you’re going to accept whoever she introduces us to?” Riza suggested.

With a deep sigh wishing he had some headache medication, Roy nodded.

“Mom, dad.” Rina alerted. “This is my boyfriend.”

The man stood at around 6 feet tall. His uniform was pressed and on-point to regulation. His stringy blonde hair tied in a bun, and his blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates upon seeing who was at the table.

‘The hero of Ishval’ and ‘the hawk’s eye’!

“Oh…you’re that ‘Mustang’?!” He blurted out in utter shock. “I thought it was just a coincidence!”

“Oh my god. My daughter hooked up with a space cadet.” Riza let out.

“Mom! I mean…Brigadier!” Rina tried as her face started to turn red.

“I uh…I’m Corporal E—.” the young man was cut off by Roy’s sudden approach.

The general got up and came around the table to look the man eye to eye. This was the kid who his daughter wanted to be with? He’s was tall, but not very confrontational. All Roy was doing was standing there, yet, this guy was shivering. Then again, Roy had a very intimidating glare.

“General Mustang.” Roy’s hand extended.

The man looked at the gloved hand and smiled in relief taking his offer.

“Corporal Elric.”

If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of Roy & Riza’s minds being tossed into the empty vacuums of space as the world around them suddenly starts shrinking. 

Neither General could comprehend the sudden information given. Not that it wasn’t possible. But that there were too many questions to be asked and they couldn’t pick one to focus on.

All because of one last name.

“You mean…as in…Edward Elric?” Riza asked knowing the answer.

“Yes ma’am.” Elric replied wondering why Roy’s grip was getting tighter.

“As in, the ‘full-metal alchemist’?” Roy asked with a cold sweat.

“Y-yes sir.” Elric answered as his hand started to become numb.

“Dad,” Rina intervened, “I want my boyfriend in one piece please.”

Roy snarled between his teeth as he tried to keep a smile, “So…how did you two meet?”

“In boot camp sir.” At this point, Elric’s hand was turning colors under the state glove.

“Okay, let’s meet up later when dad calms down.” Rina pried their fingers apart as Riza sat at the table eyeing the cloth trying to wrap her mind around the math. The answer was that Winry & Ed had their child 1 year before her & Roy. But she wanted to find a loop hole.

“We’ll catch you two later.” Rina rushed as she rushed her date away.

Out of instinct, “Okay dear.”

Roy slumped into his seat and just stared at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling. No cracks. Nicely painted. It keeps the weather outside. Something so that he didn’t have to think about the possibility of that little red coat wearing runt being his in law in a few years.

Thank god the couple of generals had a chauffeur that day. Cause Roy intended on seeing the bottom of a wine bottle tonight.

END


	2. Stay For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina, Roy & Riza’s daughter, asks them to have dinner with her boyfriend Sig Elric. Yes, Ed & Winry’s son. Things get a little awkward. But not as awkward as things get later on when Rina & Sig share a room.

Any father would be proud to say that they raised a childlike Rina. She has no criminal background. She’s never failed a test in her life. She’s also never been anything other than someone General Roy Mustang would be happy to say ‘that’s my daughter’. 

This doesn’t mean that Rina is a card carrying angel either. There were days when Roy or Riza would need to pick their 8 year old daughter up from school after a schoolyard fight. Regardless, Roy was proud to say that his daughter knew how to stand up for herself as well as others. There were times when Roy or Riza needed to remind a 12 year old Rina not to speak out against adults in a rude manner. Despite this, Roy still patted his daughter’s back, proud of her refusal to allow disrespectful conversation of others. There was one instance where a 16 year old Rina spent three days in the hospital for a fractured shin. Nevertheless, Roy kissed her forehead proud of her desire to keep on weight training.

Roy Mustang was, is, and will always be proud of Rina Mustang. Or, I you want to be a stickler for details, Staff Sergeant Rina Mustang. A few months after graduating from boot camp, Rina was up two ranks. It wasn’t much, but it was enough of a reason to invite her to dinner. There was nothing with that right? Two parents having their child over for a nice meal. It was supposed to be a fun stress releasing evening.

Well, there was another reason the dinner was happening.

Rina was 18. She didn’t need her parent’s permission to start dating. Her mother Riza knew that. As much as Roy didn’t want to admit this, he had accepted it. She was an adult and could make adult decisions.

But this decision still had Roy grunting in frustration. This choice Rina made had Roy questioning how things could’ve come to this. He worked out the scenarios in his mind over and over again. But it just didn’t add up. Thus, he could be seen at the table giving the stink eye to the man sitting across from him.

The man his daughter called ‘boyfriend’. That didn’t bother him. The ‘boyfriend’s’ legal name is what bothered him.

The man called Sergeant Sig Elric.

In what reality, did the daughter of Riza H Mustang and Roy Mustang, hook up with the son of Winry R Elric and the Edward Elric? The children of the Flame alchemists and the Full-Metal alchemists were dating.

This detail was pissing Roy off.

He could look at Sig and easily see the resemblance to the man who was the source of his migraines two and a half decades ago. The stringy like blonde hair tied into a bun, cheeks and jawline were Ed’s. His blue eyes, nose and brow were reminiscent of Winry Rockbell. So how much of his personality came from his father’s influence?

“Dad?” Rina called.

“Yes dear.” Roy replied losing his scowl.

“Can you stop trying to intimidate my boyfriend please?”

Roy exhaled with no change in is almost neutral expression.

“So…Sergeant Elric.” Roy began, “Do you get scared easily?”

“Uh, no sir.” Sig lied.

“I see.” He said grinning. “So I don’t intimidate you do I?”

Sig sat there with a fifty-fifty shot at making his already rocky relationship tumble even further.

“You are a general sir. I’m sure as ‘the hero of Ishval’, you could if you wanted to.”

“Good answer!” Roy cheered. Sig lightened up just a little allowing a smile. Rina was still a little curious why her dad was suddenly complimenting him. “Cause you should be scared.” His eyes narrowed, “Very scared.”

Sig gulped, “…Please don’t burn me.” 

“Sig.” Rina groaned.

“No promises.” Roy chuckled.

“DAD!” Rina whined.

“Roy.” Riza called. “Stop it.” Major General Hawkeye came from down around the corner into the dining room. “This is supposed to be a nice evening where we find out more about each other.”

“I’m finding out plenty.” Roy replied in a snarky tone. As much as his glare cut through Sig, Riza’s eyes made Roy drop a sweat.

Riza sat down next her husband and across from their daughter. The two women smiled at one other as if it were an agreement to work together.

“So Sig.” Riza said.

“Yes ma’am.”

“How’d you start dating Rina…during boot camp?”

Sig grabbed the fork to begin eating.

“We were in the middle of a hike and I sprained my ankle. She volunteered to help me. One thing sort of lead to another and the side chatting turned into flirting.” Rina’s blushing was noticed by everyone. “The graduation was our ‘first date’, if that counts.”

“Aw.” Riza let out. “That’s sweet.”

Roy raised an eyebrow.

“So you were talking when you weren’t supposed to be and dragged my daughter along with you? How nice of you.”

“Actually sir.” Rina cleared her throat, followed by putting her utensil and foot down. “I was flirting with him.”

“I stand by what I said.” Roy and Rina locked eyes. Similar in shape, but different in color, the two didn’t want to budge for the other.

“Sir.” Sig spoke up. “If I may ask.” Roy panned his line of sight to Elric’s. “Would you talk to anyone that Rina brought to you the way you’re talking to me? Or am I a special case?”

“Yes.” Roy responded coldly.

“Well you shouldn’t.” Riza stated matching his tone. “And you need to stop.”

“Dad.” Rina was clearly getting more frustrated. “Will you please just…talk with him? Nobody here wants this to go south. I want to date him, and you want me to be happy.” A crack could be heard in her voice. “Don’t you?”

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and kept his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Well, he could. He just didn’t want to. He didn’t want the possibility of his daughter not being proud of her father. 

“I look at him and see ‘Edward Elric’. I never got along with that pipsqueak. So I don’t expect to get along with you.” Roy looked up. “But it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve jumped the gun.” Swallowing his pride, General Mustang extended his hand out across the table. “Tell me a little about yourself if it’s not too late.”

Sig leaned in, not even missing a second to take his offer.

“Certainly.”

An audible sigh of relief came from Riza and a delightful squeak escaped Rina’s lips. 

Sig began, “My uncle Alphonse always taught me to be nice over being right. But not at the cost of ignoring the truth.”

Roy’s immediate thought that he kept to himself, ‘Now this is starting to make sense.’ 

Late at night, around the time that qualifies as ‘a.m’, Riza felt a slight nudge. Not a physical one despite Roy being next her. But a thought in the back of her head. She had convinced Roy to let Sig stay the night in the guest room. It was a long way back to the dorms and it was already late. They’re highly ranked so he had an alibi. Just let the young man crash there.

What was on her mind? Rina was in her old room. Or was she? She wouldn’t sneak out to visit her boyfriend to do…that. Would she? No way! Rina was a smart girl. She wouldn’t risk doing something like that in a house that’s not hers. Especially her parent’s house.

…Then again, she did admit to flirting with another private during boot camp. How would they even have sex if they’re under constant watch? Side chatter is one thing, but that’s another. Maybe Riza was just being paranoid. Roy’s overprotective nature was starting to rub off on her.

Then again, there was a weird humming noise that seemed to be occurring every few minutes.

“Bathroom.” Riza lied in case Roy felt her leaving the bed.

“zzzzz”

He didn’t.

Riza opened their door, looking into the dark hallway. Here, an audible wince could be heard. It wasn’t easy to identify. It couldn’t be Black Hayate who was back in the room sleeping like a baby despite his now old age. It was too close to be that pipe in the basement that Roy had ‘fixed’ three times now. It was too far away to be the floorboard creaking. Not that is was creaking loudly since Riza was heading toward the mysterious sound.

It seemed to be originating from Rina’s room. All the way down the hall, the noise was getting more distinguished in tone. It sounded like…moaning. Loud passionate inhales followed by squeaky restrained exhales. Bed springs being tested over and over creating a rusty rhythm.

‘My daughter is not getting fucked in my house.’ Riza thought instantly enraged by symphony she was hearing from outside the door. There was no way she would do something so ludicrous. What if Roy had woken up instead of her? Did they plan this before coming? Did Sig pressure her into doing it?

Riza’s mind was a nest of thoughts. None of them were good. Swarming with ideas of how this could be happening.

‘Calm down’, she told herself mentally. ‘Don’t jump to conclusions. They’re still 18 and 19. Technically teens. Maybe they’re just playing. Goofing off. And it just sounds like it’s…the other thing.’

“F-fuck me big boy.” Rina let out.

“Shh! Your parents will hear us.” Sig hushed.

“Too late!” Riza announced with authority opening the door and turning the light on.

Both lovers shot their heads to face Mrs. Mustang who was beyond angry. Eyes as wide as dinner plates, Rina covered her breasts with her hands as Sig, lying underneath her, snatched his previously discarded shirt to give his girlfriend.

“Mom!” Rina said dressing her torso. “I-I can,”

Riza put a single finger to her lips indicating silence. Her face was turning red seeing the image in front of her. Her barley clothed daughter and even less covered boyfriend in the old bed Rina slept in as a teenager. Riza wanted to look away just so that she wasn’t looking at ‘little Sig’. She also wanted to shut her eyes and forget where it just was. But Rina was bare from the waist down, so that was a little impossible at the moment. 

“Your father is still sleeping.” Hawkeye closed the door locking it with all three of them inside. By this time, Sig had found his bottoms but Rina was too scared to turn her head away from her mother. Her eyes told Rina one thing. ‘I’m absolutely livid’.

“Mom?” Rina muttered.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Riza snarled.

“But it’s not what it looks like.” Rina was handed her own bottoms by Sig before continuing. “We were doing a special p.t. that helps with abdominals and,”

“What she means is,” Sig cut in, “There was this tension while we were talking and before we knew what was happening,”

Riza had heard enough.

“At-ten-tion!”

Both ‘kids’ stood as ordered. It was a reflex after all. Even if it wasn’t loud.

“You two were having,” Brigadier General Riza H Mustang seemed hindered for almost 10 full seconds, “…sex.” Everyone’s faces twitched at the word. “I do not condone what you two were doing. I never will. Especially since it was in my house.”

Riza took a very deep breath upon closing her sore eyes. Her arms crossed under her bust and fingers twiddling with her robe sleeve. “But, you’re not a child that I can ground anymore.” Riza looked again at a tomato red Rina with the young adult’s eyes beginning to water. “You’re a woman. You don’t need my permission to make mistakes. That’s what tonight was. A mistake that you both made. I won’t tell your father. Not because I’m forgiving you for having…sex in my house. But because I don’t want Sig to be killed with fire. You two will go back to bed, in your own beds! Understood?”

Riza’s orders were loud and clear. Both Sig & Rina nodded still terrified as the boy began to make his leave.

“Sergeant Elric.” Riza halted.

“Ma’am?”

“Whose idea was this?” Riza kept her glare fixed on her child.

“…M-mine.” Rina admitted before he could lie.

“Hers.” Sig confirmed.

“Do you two have condoms?”

They looked at Riza in confusion for a second then saying “Yes ma’am” in militaristic unison.

“Good. Now go to bed before I shoot your dick off.”

“…Excuse me?”

Rina leaned over, “She’s not kidding.”

On that night, Sig managed to run 20 feet in 2 seconds.

“Goodnight Rina.” Riza’s said in a dry manner. As she turned around to leave, Rina had one more thing to say.

Ashamed, “I’m sorry mom.”

“I know. I’ll get over it. But for now, go to bed.” The door was shut, and Riza just wanted to go back to bed. 

When the woman crawled back into her own bed with her husband, a loud sigh was expelled.

“They had sex?” Roy asked not changing his position.

“Yes.”

“…Can I kill him?”

“No.”

“What if Rina gets pregnant?”

“He’s smaller than you are. We don’t need to worry.”

End


	3. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed & Winry’s son brings his girlfriend home for dinner. The problem? He’s dating Roy & Riza’s daughter. Actually, that’s not the problem. The two are fine with that. This issue is, they love embarrassing their son.

Embarrassment is Sig’s best friend. In the sense that your ‘friend’ is the type of person who gets off on you being uncomfortable. Also known as, ‘not a good friend’. He does his best to get rid of it. But it always manages to come back in some way for some reason.

Tonight was no different. Imagine hooking up with one of your squad members during military boot camp. You introduce her to your parents via phone call. Now, months later during your week off, the two of you are having dinner with your family. Okay, that’s a little awkward. Sig had come to terms with that. What was he still nervous about?

His dad is Edward Elric.

Her dad is Roy Mustang.

Let’s just say, the two didn’t get along when they were younger. While Roy & Ed aren’t nearly as hostile as they once were, Roy still had a heart attack over the fact that his daughter was dating ‘the runt’s kid’. It’s a bit of a long shot, but, how is Ed going to react to Rina Mustang dating his son? This thought has Sig pacing back and forth in front of his parent’s house.

Risembool, a rural town that the Elric family had called home for years. Sig had never felt this uncomfortable walking on his childhood porch before.

“Honey,” Rina said stopping him, “Your parents are going to love me.”

“You said your dad was gonna love me and look how that turned out.” Sig muttered. The woman flicked her boyfriend’s head lightly before asking with a hint of tease in her voice.

“You talking back to me little boy?”

“I’m six inches taller than you.” Sig replied. “Little girl.”

“Much better.” She fixed his shirt, “From what I’ve heard, Fullmetal is only rude to people who’re jerks to him.”

‘She’s not wrong’ Sig thought.

“As long as I don’t act like a jerk to him, he won’t be one to me. Am I right?”

He sighed before kissing Rina’s forehead.

Sig patted her raven haired head and told her in the most sincere voice he could muster, “Not really.”

Suddenly, the door flew open and a much older, and shorter, version of Sig was there. With golden hair in a braid, golden stubble on his face, and golden eyes wide open, Ed Elric smiled at the sight of his son.

“Sig!” Ed shouted picking his son up in a hug.

“Hey dad.” He said a little embarrassed.

Rina stood there trying not to laugh.

“You look good.” Ed put his son down switching his toothy grinned expression to, what he thought was Riza with black hair. “You must be the colonel’s kid. Rina right?”

“I’m General Mustang’s daughter. But yes, my name’s Rina.”

“Oh right.” Ed scratched his cheek “I keep forgetting he’s got stars on his uniform now.”

Rina’s immediate thought was, ‘It’s been almost a decade since he was a brigadier general.’ But she kept that to herself.

“You two gonna come in for dinner?” Winry R. Elric called from inside.

Ed added, “Yeah, come on. Your mom is making apple pie for dinner.” Like a Pavlov dog to a bell, Sig grasped Rina’s hand and led her inside ‘Rockbell Auto-mail shop’. Ed snickered, “Just like when he was in middle school.”

-Later

“He did what in middle school?!” Rina asked laughing.

This was what Sig was afraid of. It was less the idea of Ed mocking Rina that he was afraid of. He know his father was going to do this. The question was, how far would he take it? What was ‘it’ exactly?

“Yeah! I had to go and pick him for fighting over a piece of pie!” Embarrassing childhood stories. “Sig didn’t want anyone to have the slice Winry give him as a part of his lunch.”

“Dad,” Sig interrupted, “It wasn’t that big a deal.”

“You chipped the kid’s tooth. It was pretty funny to me!” Ed barked.

“Edward please.” Winry nudged his arm wanting her husband to take it down a notch.

“You thought it was funny then or do you think it’s funny now?” Rina asked still smiling.

“Both.” Ed answered sipping his drink.

“Dad, I felt awful.” Sig wasn’t even eating the remainder of his food. He was just twirling the three strands of spaghetti with his fork.

“Elbows off the table.” Winry ordered instinctively as Sig’s mom. Rina mimicked her mate not realizing her posture was similar. “Oh not you dear. You’re fine.”  
‘They’re messing with me on purpose.’ Sig let out a sigh. “I broke someone’s nose and chipped their tooth over a piece of pie.”

Ed raised a finger along with his point, “After they punched you in the face, ignoring you telling them to stop and the teacher didn’t care until after you hit him back.”  
Rina’s smile vanished.

“Honey, what kind of school did you go to where the teacher’s take their time separating a fight?” Rina asked.

The three Elrics responded, “Public.”

“Seriously, son. I was proud of you. Someone pushed you, and you pushed back.” Ed cheered.

“Yeah! I didn’t raise a wuss!” Winry boasted.

“You two are insane.” Sig passively muttered. “Besides, I don’t like fighting.”

“And yet you joined the military.” Ed said facetiously.

“You talk a lot of smack for a Major.” Winry mocked.

“Oh please! You know I never wanted to join. It was so I could get more research as an alchemist.”

“Yeah, it was sort of a side note in the text books we read in cadet school.” Rina informed. There was no way she was going to admit she did a report on ‘the promised day’ it in 9th grade.

“Oh-ho-oh!” Winry leaned over the table, “So you’re dating my son cause his dad saved the world?”

Rina snickered, “Oh no ma’am. We started dating cause he made me laugh during boot camp.”

“You hooked up because he got you in trouble?” Ed asked.

“No. I mean, I was upset because it was, you know, boot camp. He cheered me up and jokes turned into flirting.”

“Did you two do it in the barracks?” Ed asked with his signature toothy grin. His plan to get Sig worked up was a blazing success. This kid was turning redder than a sunset.

“Dad! Can you please stop?! Dear God!” Sig’s hand covered his face wanting to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room.  
Winry, slightly embarrassed herself since that was her son after all, punched Ed’s arm hard.

“Ow!”

“Edward! Leave him alone.”

“Actually Mr. Elric.” Rina lowered her eyelids. Her face screamed ‘malicious intent’. As soon as Sig saw her foxy smile, he knew exactly what she was about to say.

“Bae, please don’t.” he begged.

Ignoring her boyfriend, “We did it on the train ride over here.”

Rina Mustang had accomplished something her father Roy had wanted to for years. She left Edward Elric speechless. Mouth open and grasping for words, Ed sat there wishing he hadn’t heard that.

“Well, you did ask.” Winry hummed. On the surface, she was indifferent. Her son is 20 and lived out of the house. Sig didn’t need any ‘approval’. Internally, she desired nothing more than a change in discussion.

Ding!

“Oh the pie’s done!” Winry sprang up to go fetch their dessert out of the oven.

The dead silence filled the air for about thirty seconds. Rina just kept her eyes fixed on Ed. He looked at their angular shape and was reminded of Roy’s old taunts.

“You really are Mustang’s kid.” Ed admitted.

“Yes sir.” Rina replied.

“Oh please,” his right hand reached over the table, “Call me Edward.”

Rina shook her soon to be in-law’s hand, “Of course.”

“Okay!” Winry stepped back in placing the pastry on the table. “Rina, would you like the first slice?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Two cuts later, Rina had herself a slice and didn’t hesitate to taste. “Thank you…hmm.” The three blondes eyed Rina awaiting her review. Which was as followed.

“Yeah, I’d punch a guy for this.”

END


End file.
